A troubled mind
by Turtle Girl Yuki
Summary: yumi is acting weird and Ulrich wants to find out why. R&R please and please no extreme flames....
1. mission

Code LYOKO (Chapter 1) By: Amanda Kluna "Relita, Relita, can you hear me Relita?" Jeremy got home from school and sat at his computer trying to get hold of Relita in LYOKO, a virtual world.  
  
"I'm here Jeremy." Relita came on the screen, looking worried. "Something's going on. Xana has come into your world again, but I can't find what he has taken over yet. Did you find it Jeremy?" she said looking hopeful. "Relita, Xana has taken over the flying fish! I don't know what he is thinking. Why would he want to take over the fish? The Samurai suit I can understand, along with the alien suit, and the satellite, but the rats I didn't understand, now this! I don't know what he's up to, but I'll call the others to the factory so they can help you get to the tower." About an hour later, Jeremy, Yumi, Od, and Ulrick were at the old abandoned factory. Kiwi, Od's dog, had followed them. Od and Ulrick went first to LYOKO. "Transporting Od, Transporting Ulrick." Jeremy said while typing in the coordinates needed to get to Relita. Next Yumi went. "Transporting Yumi." Soon the three friends were in LYOKO. They found Relita quickly, and were off to find the tower. "The tower is somewhere in the forest area by the lake." Jeremy said, clicking away on the computer keyboard. The four of them now went to the forest area were they are to find the tower. There was a scream in the street outside the old factory. When Jeremy went to go see what made the scream, he saw Sissi being attacked by the flying fish. "Somebody, please help me, aaaaah." Sissi was curled on the ground trying to hit at the fish around her, crying. Jeremy quick grabbed a tennis racket. He ran outside with it and swung it at the fish around Sissi. "Come on, move it, follow me." He said pulling Sissi up and dragged her by the hand towards the factory. "Move Sissi, move. Hurry up before they come back." Jeremy wondered why she always needed help. At school, she's one of the meanest girls there, but whenever Xana comes near her; she becomes all scared and starts crying. 'I mean he is a bad guy, but she acts like his killing her.' He thought in his head. When they came to the floor where the computer to LYOKO was, Jeremy told Sissi to stay in the other room with Kiwi. They couldn't have people find out about LYOKO. Jeremy had been trying to make it so Relita could come out of LYOKO, but he hadn't had that much luck with it. He already has made the mistake of thinking a new girl at school was Relita who had lost her memory, and showed her the computer, and world of LYOKO, and everything, but then she ran off and told the principal about it, making Jeremy sound crazy. Thank goodness there is a past return button to go back after they defeat Xana. He went and sat at the computer again to see how the others where doing. "Hey Jeremy, long time no see." Od was leaning against the wall. "I got hit badly, so now Ulrick and Yumi are bringing Relita to the tower, we were close enough to see it. So they're almost there." He said walking towards the door. "I'll go see how Sissi's doing. She crying again?" Od said with a smile on his face. Jeremy nodded, and Od walked out the door chuckling to himself. "Hey, you guys ok? How you doing?" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, we're at the tower, Relita just went inside." Jeremy started clicking away at the keyboard again to see the inside of the tower. Relita just entered and was walking to the platform. Outside Ulrick and Yumi were talking and waiting for Relita to stop Xana and save both worlds. Suddenly, there was a laser shot between them. It was a one of the monsters that Xana sends out to try to get them. It shot again and when they jumped back to avoid it, Yumi fell in the lake. She had hit her head on the hard ground and fell unconscious, sinking in the water. Ulrick was trying to kill the monster, but it was very powerful. He then noticed that Yumi was gone, and that her fan was by the lake. "Yumi!" Ulrick cried out, and quick drove his sword into the middle of the monster, killing it. He dove in the lake, but he couldn't find Yumi! Suddenly, his hand hit something, it was her! He pulled her back on the shore, but she wasn't breathing. "What do I do? What do I do?" Ulrick started to panic, "I have to give CPR. It is the only way to revive her." Ulrick bent down towards Yumi's face, closer, closer until......  
To Be Continued In the next chapter, Yumi and Ulrick talk about the letter from Sissi and about what Yumi had said. What will happen now? To find out, wait until the next chapter. (Of course.)  
Continued From Before...... (Chapter 2) "Ulrick, is Yumi OK? Is she going to be Ok? Is she alive?" Jeremy was as frightened as Ulrick was panicking. "Jeremy! Calm down, Yumi's going to be fine. She's just a bit tired, that's all. Gosh!" Ulrick helped a coughing Yumi to her feet. "You sure you're gonna be Ok?" Yumi nodded and tried to control her breathing. "Thanks for saving me. It's usually Sissi that needs saving." "Actually, I had to save Sissi from the fish with a tennis racket." Jeremy said laughing. "Listen I had gotten a note signed by your name. Did you send me a letter of any kind?" Ulrick whispered to Yumi. "I didn't send you that letter. That was Sissi trying to be mean to me, but I saw the note fall out of your binder, and I saw it had our names on it, so I read it and knew it was from Sissi. But, if I were to write you a note; that would probably sum it up." Just then Relita walked out of the tower, "I did it, and Xana is defeated, for now at least. Sorry it took so long." "Ok, that's fine. Return to the past now." Jeremy said as he pushed the past return button. They all were back at school. Back in there boring math class, with the boring math teacher. Yumi and Ulrick went outside, leaned against the building, and talked. The school day was over, and they were glad it was a nice day. "So, I guess we both now know that we like each other, so now what do we do?" Ulrick asked. For the first time in her life, Yumi couldn't find a single thing to say. "Um, I don't know. I'm still trying to get my heart to stop pounding in my chest. I just..." She couldn't say anything else, for Ulrick had just pulled her towards him and placed his lips tenderly on hers. The rest of the world vanished, leaving just them together in each others arms. It ended, and Yumi could barley stay on her feet. "Um, sorry." Ulrick said pulling away slowly. 'Why did I just do that? Gosh, she must think I'm crazy now.' Again he started to panic; he couldn't believe he had done that. He turned, wanting to get as far away as ever, so she would never have to see him again, but as he was turning, he was stopped. She had grabbed his arm, "Don't leave. Please don't leave me." Tears swelled in her eyes and gently slid down her cheek. Ulrick was astonished. "Why are you crying? I've never seen you cry before. Are you Ok?" He asked, worried, for she had never cried before. Not in front of him at least. He wiped at one of her tears. Yumi shivered at the light touch of his hand. "I'm crying because, well, because, I've always wanted to be with you, to be held by you, and to kiss you, but I've always been so afraid of what you would think if I were to tell you that. I was afraid that you would hate me, and not want to be my friend anymore." "Yumi, I would never think that. You will always be one of my best friends, and I hope me yours." Ulrick said, looking so deep in her teary eyes, he could have sworn he could see her soul. Yumi stepped closer to him and turned her head to look in his eyes. She reached up and ran her hand lightly throw his hair. He trembled slightly, and that made Yumi smile. She moved her hand downward to the back of his neck and slowly brought him towards her. "Now it's my turn." She whispered, feeling his breath on her face, covering her like a blanket in the middle of winter. She raised her own head and caught his mouth with hers. Ulrick brought his arms around her, pressing her against him. She made a slight noise, and put her arms around his neck. Ulrick gently pushed her up against the wall to feel more close to her. Together, they messed around with each others hair, and lips. Suddenly, Ulrick opened her lips with his, and slid his tongue in her mouth. She made a quick little jump from being surprised, but soon got used to it. She returned the jester and twirled her fingers in his hair.  
To Be Continued In the next chapter, Yumi and Ulrick  
Continued From Before...... (Chapter 2) Yumi broke away, scared, and angry at herself. 'My gosh, what have I just done?' She wondered, shaking and touching her lips. She was so scared of what had just happened. She couldn't keep herself from shaking. She sank to the ground and hid her head in her knees. Ulrick didn't understand. I wonder what the matter is. 'Why is she so sad?' He tried to think of how he could cheer her up, but didn't find much. So, he just sat down next to her, and waited. 'If she wants to talk about something, I will let her say it when she wants to say it.' He decided. Yumi looked over at him, and seeing him smile at her, made her smile too. She sighed and tried to start talking, but couldn't. 'How am I going to tell him? I don't even know what I'm trying to say!' she thought. As she racked her brain, trying to find the right words, Ulrick reached across and lightly touched her shoulder. "Um, Yumi, I was wondering if everything's Ok. I don't know what the matter is, and I'd like to know, because, well, I wasn't sure what just happened. I mean, um, I thought you had said that you wanted to kiss me, so I don't know if I read it wrong, or not." Ulrick finished and looked at Yumi, but she avoided his eyes. So, he waited, again. After a while, Yumi looked at him and tried to talk again. It was still hard for her, but she managed to finally say something. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't read the message wrong, but I shouldn't have sent it the way I did. I just... I just don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for causing you so much confusion." Again, she began to cry. 'I've cried more in the past 15 minutes than I have in my entire life.' She thought to herself. Ulrick wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say to make her feel better. For what seemed like forever, they just sat there, and waited still. Ulrick looked up at the sky and say that it was getting dark. He gasped and glanced at his watch, seeing that it was near six o'clock. Yumi looked at her watch, and saw the same thing. She jumped up and started to head for home, when she stopped and turned towards Ulrick, "I'm sorry again for what I'm going to do." She said in a small voice, as she leaned forward and lightly kissed him again. Then she turned around at ran home. 


	2. Yumi and Ulrick

Continued From Before...... (Chapter 3) Yumi broke away, scared, and angry at herself. 'My gosh, what have I just done?' She wondered, shaking and touching her lips. She was so scared of what had just happened. She couldn't keep herself from shaking. She sank to the ground and hid her head in her knees. Ulrick didn't understand. I wonder what the matter is. 'Why is she so sad?' He tried to think of how he could cheer her up, but didn't find much. So, he just sat down next to her, and waited. 'If she wants to talk about something, I will let her say it when she wants to say it.' He decided. Yumi looked over at him, and seeing him smile at her, made her smile too. She sighed and tried to start talking, but couldn't. 'How am I going to tell him? I don't even know what I'm trying to say!' she thought. As she racked her brain, trying to find the right words, Ulrick reached across and lightly touched her shoulder. "Um, Yumi, I was wondering if everything's Ok. I don't know what the matter is, and I'd like to know, because, well, I wasn't sure what just happened. I mean, um, I thought you had said that you wanted to kiss me, so I don't know if I read it wrong, or not." Ulrick finished and looked at Yumi, but she avoided his eyes. So, he waited, again. After a while, Yumi looked at him and tried to talk again. It was still hard for her, but she managed to finally say something. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't read the message wrong, but I shouldn't have sent it the way I did. I just... I just don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for causing you so much confusion." Again, she began to cry. 'I've cried more in the past 15 minutes than I have in my entire life.' She thought to herself. Ulrick wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say to make her feel better. For what seemed like forever, they just sat there, and waited still. Ulrick looked up at the sky and say that it was getting dark. He gasped and glanced at his watch, seeing that it was near seven o'clock. Yumi looked at her watch, and saw the same thing. She jumped up and started to head for home, when she stopped and turned towards Ulrick, "I'm sorry again for what I'm going to do." She said in a small voice, as she leaned forward and lightly kissed him again. Then she turned around at ran all the way home, not looking back at a smiling Ulrick.  
To Be Continued In the next chapter, Yumi is still scared and mad at herself, but finds that she change what her heart tells her. 


	3. House Problems

Continued From Before...... (Chapter 4)  
When Yumi got home, her mother, Momo was cleaning the dishes. "Hello dear, you missed dinner and you're late. I put a plate in the microwave for you. There's a burger, fries, and some vegetables. Where were you and why you are out of breath?" she said drying her hands on a dish towel and crossing her arms.  
Yumi quick thought of a lie to tell her mother. "I had gone to the library and I guess I lost track of time. I ran home as fast as I could though." She said getting the plate of food and sitting at the table. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said to her mom.  
"That's Ok dear." She said putting the dishes away. "Well, I'm going to go work in the office. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" she asked. "I'm going to take a shower, and then probably just do something in my room." Yumi answered. Her mom nodded and started to walk down the hall towards the office room. "Oh mom, where's dad?" she asked. "He's in the bedroom. Don't go in there though. He's in a bad mood." She said tears forming in her eyes. She turned and walked into the office. Yumi wasn't hungry, so she put the vegetables in the trash and the rest in a bag for Kiwi. She went upstairs and turned on the shower water. She put it on cold instead of her usual hot water. 'If that was a dream, maybe I can wake up now.' She thought to herself as she undressed. She wrapped a towel around her and got out her night clothes. She always did this. She had just thought it was easier this way. As the water turned cold, Yumi looked at the bruises on her arms and legs. She winced as she lightly pressed at one of the ones on her arm. Her phone rang and when she picked it up it was Sissi.  
"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" the voice yelled so loud Yumi had to hold the phone a foot away from her ear. She brought it back when the yelling was through.  
"What do you mean what was I thinking? Thinking about what?" Yumi answered.  
"Oh, don't play games with me. I saw you kissing Ulrick." Sissi said in a smirking type voice.  
The phone almost fell out of Yumi's hand, "So what if he kissed me first? What should it matter to you? You got a down payment before." Yumi said remembering that incident.  
"Well, that was different. What I saw you doing; it wasn't what he did to me. So, the only other reason is that you kissed him!"  
Yumi was starting to get very annoyed by her. "Sissi, did you even hear what I said? Ulrick was the one who kissed me first not the other way around. Yes, I kissed him, but he kissed me first. So, you can either believe me or not. I don't care. I know what happened, so that's all that matters. You don't need to call me and get all mad... hey wait a sec. How did you get my phone number?"  
"Gosh, are you really that stupid? Anybody can use a phone book. They have just about every number in there, and don't change the subject! If he really did kiss you first, then why did you let him? Why did you kiss him back? That was not a down payment." Sissi said, letting out a huff into the phone.  
'Can she lose anymore brains? "Why do you think I let him? Why do you think I kissed him back? Now I think you're the one whose stupid." She said. She turned around and saw the shower was still on. "Oh, the shower. Look Sissi, I got to go. I forgot I have to take a shower."  
Sissi really got mad at that. "So you're just going to hang up because you have to take a shower. What is that an excuse, or are you just wanting to get off because you're going to take a shower with Ulrick!"  
Yumi didn't even bother to answer; she hung up and checked the water. It was plenty cold all right. She was about to climb in when the phone rang again. 'I bet its Sissi again.' Yumi sighed and picked it up. "Look Sissi, I don't want to talk about it any more. Just leave me alone to take a shower, and no it's not with Ulrick!" Yumi half-yelled into the phone.  
"Um Yumi, its Ulrick, not Sissi." the voice coming out of the phone really wasn't Sissi's, but Ulrick's. Yumi felt herself get red.  
"Oh, um, hello Ulrick. Sorry for yelling, I thought you were Sissi again." She said turning off the water to the shower. She knew she wouldn't be taking a shower anytime soon.  
"You say sorry too much. I've noticed that." Ulrick said chuckling. "So, how are you doing" he asked. "Did I interrupt anything?"  
"Well, now that you mention it, I have been trying to take a shower, but Sissi called and started bugging me. Same as usually. What about you?"  
"Um, I was getting bored, so I thought I'd call and see if you where Ok. You know, because of this afternoon." He said. "What was Sissi bugging you about?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Yumi wasn't sure if she should tell Ulrick what Sissi had said. "Look, I really would like to take my shower now, so I'm going to let you go, Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Yumi hung up and once again, started the shower. The cold water felt good on her hurt bruises. She finished and got out. She got dressed, and brushed her hair. Suddenly, the door flew open, and her dad walked in.  
"You threw your food away! I work hard to put food in front of you and you throw it away! What is going on in that head of yours?" he shouted.  
Yumi started getting scared, she knew what would happen if she said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't thinking, I was wrong to throw my food away." She said, thinking she had answered well. "Oh, you're sorry huh? Well, we'll see if it ever happens again won't we?" he said with a smirk on his face. He raised his arm high.  
To Be Continued In the next chapter, Yumi is scared and wearing different clothes. Ulrick knows why she was crying so much now, and gets worried. 


	4. Why so Hurt?

Continued From Before……

(Chapter 5)

The next day, Ulrick waited outside for Yumi to get to school. A car pulled into the school area and parked. It just sat there for awhile, and then Yumi climb out. Ulrick was surprised to see her dad at the wheel. What surprised him more was that Yumi wasn't dressed as usual. She had on a pair of loose sweatpants, not her black pants, a long-sleeved, long shirt, and tennis shoes, instead of belly-shirt/sweater and boots. Ulrick waited until her dad drove away before walking towards her. As he came closer, he saw that she was crying again. It wasn't hard crying, just silent tears. Still, Ulrick was worried again.

"Yumi, are you ok? What has happened? Why are you dressed differently?" he asked, putting his arm around her back. Yumi jumped and winched. More tears of pain slide down her face. She pushed Ulrick's hand off her back, but gently enough to let him know that she was hurt.

Ulrick just stared as Yumi pushed his hand away. 'Is she hurt? What is wrong with her back?' he wondered. He tried to put his hand on her arm instead, but Yumi once again pulled away. 'Is she hurt all over!? What has happened?' Ulrick didn't try anymore to touch her. If she was hurt, he didn't want to make it worse.

Yumi walked away inside the school to their first class. She was never that early to class. Ulrick could tell she didn't want to talk, so he went to go find Jeremy and Od. He found them in Jeremy's room, talking to Aelita.

"Ulrick, thank goodness you're here. Xana has attacked again. I don't know what yet, but a tower has been activated. Do you know where Yumi is?" Aelita asked.

"Um, Yumi is in class, she didn't want to talk to me." He responded, hanging his head. He didn't know what happened, but he was determined to find out. He had to. Maybe he could help her, maybe understand her more.

"Hey, earth to Ulrick, you still here? What's the matter with you? Are you planning something?" Od said, laughing. "So, what do we do? How do we stop Xana, if we don't know what he's planning?"

"I'll keep an eye on things here if you do there." Aelita said. The bell rang and they had to go to class. when they got there, Yumi had on a sweatshirt! This caught all there eyes.

"Um I don't know if I should be asking this, but is Yumi feeling alright? Why is she wearing a sweatshirt, let alone sweatpants?" Od said. He shook his head and sat at his desk. The rest followed as the teacher came into the room.

"Good morning. How is everyone today?" she asked as she wrote on the board, POP QUIZ. Everyone groaned as she past out the tests. Ulrick glanced over at Yumi; she didn't make any jester of any kind. She just sat there with her face full of pain. She didn't even look at him or anyone for that matter. This made Ulrick even more worried for her.

The long day ended, and Ulrick went to find Yumi so they could walk home together, but when he spotted her, her dad pulled up with the car and Yumi got in. Ulrick sighed and walked towards Jeremy and Od. They were talking about Xana and LYOKO.

"I just don't get it. What could he be planning? I can't figure it out. There's nothing wrong with anything." Jeremy said to them.

"Nothing wrong yet. Xana is planning something, but he will show it sooner or later, and when he does, we will just defeat him again." Od said. "I don't know why he even tries to keep taking over stuff? We always beat him. When will he learn?"

"Well, he keeps trying because he will beat us someday; he's just waiting for the right day. We can't win all the time, although we have been for a while now." Ulrick said to Od.

Suddenly, there was a big crash. Ulrick, Jeremy, and Od ran to where it was heard. Some kids were already there, gathered in a circle around something. They pushed themselves to the front and found that there was a huge hole in the side of the cafeteria. Some kids where screaming while there were others on the ground.

"What happened here?!" Ulrick yelled to one of the kids. He saw people helping the kids on the ground. He knew it was from Xana.

"We don't know! There was this big thing. It was flying, and it shot and hit the cafeteria. It was huge and scary!" the kid said, whimpering at the thought.

"We have to go to LYOKO. It's Xana, I know it. Someone has to go get Yumi." Jeremy said, looking at Od and Ulrick.

"I'll go get her." Ulrick said running the way to Yumi's house. 'Maybe when we're going back she'll tell me what's wrong.' He thought to himself. As he drew nearer her house, he slowed down to catch his breath. He spotted Yumi and her father outside. He was talking to her, and as Ulrick watched from behind a tree, Yumi's father slapped her! She fell to the ground and hit the pavement. Ulrick gasped, but he calmed down a bit when her dad picked her back up hastily. Ulrick sighed a breath of relieve. 'He was just messing around. He didn't mean to hit her that hard.' He thought. Yumi's dad walked inside and Ulrick ran up to Yumi as if he had just arrived, "Yumi, come on, Xana has attacked again and we need to go to LYOKO right away." He told her.

Yumi nodded and stuck her head in the house, "I'm going to go back to school to do some extra work. I'll be home before dinner." She called to whoever was listening. She followed Ulrick down the steps and ran awkwardly behind him.

When they got to the factory, Od was already in LYOKO. They went down to the platforms and stepped in. Jeremy typed in the coordinates. "Scanner Ulrick, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization." He said. "Now, I've sent you to the polar region. There's an activated tower there and Od is helping Aelita. Hurry up though, they're in trouble." Jeremy informed them.

"Ok, Jeremy. We're on our way." Ulrick said, drawing his sword. Yumi took out her fan and followed Ulrick to Od and Aelita. They found them with a lot of those monsters around them. Yumi threw her fan and took out three of them. Ulrick drove his sword into one from behind.

"Thank goodness you're here. I'm all out of arrows. We still have a ways to go. come on let's go." Jeremy said. They all started running, Yumi falling behind. Aelita noticed and slowed down to let her catch up.

"Are you Ok? You're flinching in pain." She said, looking at Yumi's unlikely run. When Yumi didn't say anything, Aelita gave up for now. They could see the tower now, but it was guarded by more monsters. Ulrick swung his sword, but missed and got hit badly by two of them. "Ulrick, you only have 20 life points left. Be careful." Jeremy said to him, as Od almost got hit, saved by Yumi.

"Wow that was close. Thanks Yumi." He said. "Hey, watch out!" There was a new monster that none of them had seen before. It wasn't that big, about the size of a big dog. It pounced and hit Yumi from behind. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. It circled around her and placed its paw on her back as a threat.

Yumi cried out again, for she had new bruises and the stung very badly. The animal glanced at the others as if daring one of them to save her. The rest of the monsters hadn't attacked since the new animal had come. They just stood there also, waiting and watching. Then the animal took his paw off Yumi's back and started walking towards Aelita.

"You're the one I need. The one that can't leave." It said. The others stood in shock to hear it talk.

"Whoa, you can talk!?" Od said as him and Ulrick stepped in front of Aelita. "How can you talk? What are you anyway?" he asked, going brain dead.

"I can talk because I just can. I was made that way by Xana. I am feared by everything here. Why do you think the monsters haven't moved since I got here? Xana made me to beat you. He is tired of you always winning. It is time to let you lose now. That is why I'm going to take her," he said gesturing towards Aelita with his paw, "she's the one that can't leave LYOKO. The one Xana needs to take over both worlds. Muhaha. Now what are you going to do you little vermin's." he laughed and took a stride towards Aelita. Yumi threw her fan, Ulrick swung his sword, and Od jumped in front of Aelita. The attacks missed, but the animal was now angered.

To Be Continued

In the next chapter, Ulrick finds out something very scary about Yumi's father. How can he help him to stop? Keep reading!


	5. Lying or not?

Continued From Before...... (Chapter 6) The animal glared at them, "How dare you come between me and my prey. You do not know how badly you have angered me. You foolish humans!" it yelled, leaping in the air and sending lasers down at them.  
They all jumped out of the way, avoiding the laser just barely. They started to run in the way the tower was. They didn't get very far though. The animal jumped in front of them and blocked there way.  
"Whoa, what are you?" Ulrick said jumping back.  
"I am Yuki, and you are the stupidest humans I have ever seen. Did you really think you could beat me? What were you thinking? I know all of your attacks, all about you life's, I know all your secrets." He said turning his head slowly to look at Yumi. "Yes, all the secrets you want no one to know about. Also, the ones you want people to know about so they can help you with what scares you most of all, but you can't say for it could mean death. Isn't that right, Yumi?" the animal stared at her, looking through her, into her thoughts, fears, and soul.  
Yumi could feel her stomach tighten with fear. 'Does he really know about dad?' she thought to herself.  
"Yes, I know about him. I know what he does to you, what he thinks of you." Yuki whispered into Yumi's ear. Yumi's fear dimmed and got replaced by anger.  
"NO! You don't know, you don't! You can't know. If he knows that someone knows, I'd, I'd..." Yumi sank to the ground crying hard into her hands. Ulrick and Od looked at each other in shock.  
"Yumi, don't listen to him, he's lying. It's all a lie. Please, don't fall for his tricks, Yumi." Ulrick said kneeling next to her and started rubbing her back. She cried out in pain, and turned away.  
"It's not a lie, he's telling the truth. Why? Why? Why does he have to know?" Yumi looked into Ulrick's eyes. He took a deep breath; she looked so sad and small, and scared. He looked up at the monster that was causing Yumi so much pain, which was smiling and looking down on Yumi, as if satisfied.  
"My dear child. There's nothing to be afraid of. Except your father that is. Also maybe me, Xana's main pride." It said sitting in front of her. Yumi's heart turned cold as she thought of what her father would do. 'Wait, I'm in LYOKO he doesn't know about this. That monster can't tell him if he can't come out of LYOKO.' She remembered now. But once again, Yuki was a step ahead of her. "Oh, but who has said that I couldn't? I can go anywhere you can, any one of you." It looked each person in the eye ending with Yumi. Her heart regained warmth and rose threw her body, "NO!" she jumped in the air and threw her fan striking him in the shoulder. It screamed and started to fade. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will be back, and when I do, you will wish you didn't do that." It faded more and more until it vanished completely. They all stood there in shock. After awhile they came to, and remembered the tower. They started running and when they got to the tower Aelita went in and stopped Xana again saving both worlds. "Return to the past now." Jeremy said, clicking the button. They were back in the morning, Yumi stepping out of the car. Again, Ulrick waited until her dad drove away before walking to her. "Hey Yumi, I have a question to ask you." He started becoming nervous. Yumi nodded and Ulrick continued, "Um...What was Yuki meaning back in LYOKO? How come you've been acting strange lately and why are you wearing different clothes and hurt a lot?" he said slowly. Yumi sighed, "Well, I've gotten hurt because I fell down our staircase, and Yuki doesn't know anything about me." She said. 'I wish I could really tell you that my dad beats me every time I do something wrong, and how he wishes I were dead and never born. But, if I were to tell anyone anything, he says he will kill me, and if he doesn't do that, he will do something worse. I afraid of what that might be.' She thought to herself. 'I hate him for what he is doing.' She fought back the tears once again.  
To Be Continued I know that I said that Ulrick would find out about Yumi's father, but I thought of a better way for him to find out. Well, sorry for the lie! On to the next chapter!!!!! 


	6. Yumi's Night Out

_Continued From Before...... (Chapter 7)_

Yumi walked in the front door and dropped her bag on the floor, went into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of goldfish. 'Mmm, I love goldfish.' She said popping some in her mouth.

Her dad walked in. "What are you so happy about? Go clean your room, it's a mess." He stormed pass her and out the door. Yumi watched as he got in his truck and drove off.

Yumi listened to see if her mom was home and heard her crying in her room. She walked in and sat next to her on the bed. She put her arms around her in a hug.

"Mom, are you Ok. What has he done now." She asked leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.

"He didn't do anything; he just is in a bad mode. I'm surprised he didn't hit me." She said grabbing a tissue to wipe at her eyes.

"What happened? What has gotten him mad?" Yumi asked.

"He has been fired from work." She turned and looked at Yumi, more tears spilled down her cheeks, "Please be careful, he will come after you next. I don't know for sure, but if he is in a very bad mode, I don't know how hard he will hit us." She said hugging her daughter.

"Ok mom, I'll be careful as always. I'm going to go clean my room like he asked right now." She gave her mom one last hug and went to her room. She looked around, but didn't see anything that messy, except for a few things in the bathroom from her shower the last night. She made sure the clothes were dry before putting them in the hamper. She then got out her homework and flopped on the bed. The phone rang, 'Gosh, people have a bad timing on calling me.' Yumi thought as she answered it.

"Hey Yumi, its OD, How's it going?" he asked.

"Hey OD, fine, just starting homework. What about you? Don't you have homework too?" she said knowing that he wasn't doing it.

"Oh, I got bored of studying for that test, so I just stopped. Hahahaha." He laughed into the phone. Yumi shook her head. "Ulrick's still studying though. I don't see why he tries, he's still going to fail." He said in a hushed tone.

"I heard that OD." Yumi could hear Ulrick yell at OD. "Hey Yumi, got a question. We were thinking of going out tonight, want to come with us, me, Ulrick, and Jeremy that is?" OD asked.

"No, I can't tonight. My dad's in a bad mode. If he knew that I had snuck out, he would kill me!" Yumi said. 'Actually, he would.' She thought to herself.

"Awe, come on Yumi, Ulrick really wants you to come see him." He said in a mocking tone. There was yelling and the noise of the phone hitting things, and then Ulrick was on the phone. "Hey Yumi." He said cheerfully.

Yumi laughed, "What did you do to Od?" she asked.

"Oh, I just lightly hit him and he's making it a big deal." He said. Yumi could tell he was lying. In the background OD yelled, "Lightly hit me dream on! You threw Kiwi's dog bowl at my head. If I lose enough blood I could die you know." He said.

"He's bleeding?! How hard did you hit him?" Yumi yelled into the phone. "He's not bleeding. He's faking it." Ulrick said laughing at Yumi's concern.

"Gosh, tell him not to scare me like that!" Yumi said opening her math book. "Ugh, I hate math. Our teacher is so mean. I want to kill her with a Spork. Sissi agrees, which is kind of scary." Yumi said.

"Oh, you're working on the math. I really didn't want to do it, but my dad would get so mad if I didn't do it. So, I had to. I hated it though." Ulrick said putting his books on the desk he shared with OD. "I wonder what Jeremy's up to." He asked Yumi.

"He's probably either talking to Aelita or he has gone to sleep to dream about her." She said, making Ulrick laugh.

"Come on Yumi, lets all go somewhere. I'm bored!" OD was back on the phone, whining and complaining.

"Ugh, Ok fine, we'll go somewhere. Just keep it down when you get here. If my dad finds out about me sneaking out, he'll so mad, I don't know what he'll do." Yumi said. Ulrick, Jeremy and OD arrived a few minutes later.

"Yumi, hurry up. We have something planned, and you need to bring some money, Ok." OD whispered loudly to Yumi's window.

"Will you shut up Od? Do you want us to get caught?" Yumi opened her window and stepped out. She walked along the roof until she came to the end. She slid down the gutter and landed on the grass. "Well, that was fun. Come on, let's go." They walked down the street, ducking behind bushes, trees and cars along the way. "What are we even going to do?" Yumi asked, hiding behind a bush as a car passed by.

"Oh, we didn't tell you, huh. We're going to the movies!" Jeremy told Yumi. He and OD slapped each other a high five.

"Will you two be quiet? We're not there yet, so keep your voice down." Ulrick hissed at them, which made Yumi chuckled. They finally arrived at the movies. They paid for the tickets and walked inside. After they had waited for OD to buy the whole concession stand, they went into the theater. It took them awhile to decide where everyone was going to sit, but they finally thought, in the four seats it would be Yumi, Ulrick, OD then Jeremy. They talked for awhile before the movie started. Soon the lights dimmed and the film started. They had chosen an adventure/action movie.

"Yah, go, go!" OD yelled.

"Shhh!" was the answer that he got from everyone.

"I just like the movie; they don't have to get all mad at me." He pouted. The others just shook their heads and turned back to the film. Ulrick glanced at Yumi beside him. She was looking at him too; they blushed and turned to the movie. But Ulrick couldn't help himself; he looked at her again until she noticed. Then he turned away yet again. Yumi laughed at him.

She continued to watch the movie, but also an eye on Ulrick. When he looked at her again, she waited until he was staring before saying, "Why do you keep looking at me?" she turned her head towards him and awaited his answer.

"Oh, um, I just, well, I." he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Yumi snickered at his flushed face. "I would still like an answer Ulrick." She said to him. Ulrick thought for a moment of what he was going to say to her. Yumi waited patiently. Finally, he decided on what to do. He leaned towards her slowly. At first Yumi leaned back, but then forward. Ulrick put his hand to her neck and brought her mouth to his. She embraced him as they kissed.

OD turned to Ulrick to see if he liked the movie, but instead of seeing Ulrick watching the movie, he saw Ulrick and Yumi kissing. He tapped on Jeremy's shoulder, and when he looked at OD, OD pointed to Ulrick and Yumi. Jeremy smiled and put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing aloud. They couldn't help themselves though, they burst out laughing. That made the people in the theater all yell, "Shh!" It also made Ulrick and Yumi break their kiss to see what the commotion was.

"Hey, Od, What's going on? Why is everyone yelling at you?" Ulrick whispered to the laughing person beside him. OD was laughing so hard he couldn't even talk, so Jeremy leaned forward, "We were yelled at because we were laughing, as OD won't stop doing." He whispered.

"Well, why were you laughing, the movies not that funny Od." Ulrick said. OD had gotten his breath back, so he can speak.

"We were laughing at you. Well, you and Yumi that is. We saw you kissing." OD sneered, trying not to have another laughing fit. Ulrick's face turned red. That made OD laugh even more. The person watching the theater came up to them and spoke to OD.

"Excuse me, will you keep it down? There are other people trying to watch the movie. If you guys want to talk, do it in the lobby, Ok." He whispered to them. They nodded there heads and turned back to the movie. The guy seemed satisfied, because he walked off to the other side of the theater.

After the movie ended and they were walking back home, OD was making fun of Yumi and Ulrick. "You guys were all over each other. Ohh, what are you going to do now, huh? You gonna get married, have some kids?" he laughed.

"I just kissed her. It's not that big of a deal, I can kiss her if I want." Ulrick yelled at OD, then looked at Yumi, "Well, only if she lets me." He added. Yumi blushed and avoided Ulrick's glance.

"Oh really, well then, if you can kiss her whenever you want, then kiss her right now. I bet you won't." OD grinned.

"I said that I could kiss when I want IF she lets me." Ulrick said. "Well, then ask her if you can kiss her." OD replied. "Why do you want me to kiss her so bad?" Ulrick shot back.

"If you guys like each other so much, you should kiss each other." OD yelled. Jeremy and Yumi just stood aside and let them fight.

"Why are they fighting over something stupid like Ulrick kissing me?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"I know a lot of things, but I don't know what has gotten into them." Jeremy said, smiling at Yumi. "It was pretty funny though, just not as funny as OD making it seem." He added.

"FINE THEN!" Yumi heard Ulrick yell. She turned around towards them to see what happened, and found herself in Ulrick's arms.

"Can I kiss you to make OD shut up?" he asked her. Yumi glanced over at OD, who was enjoying every minute of this. She slowly nodded and Ulrick kissed her. It wasn't just a little kiss either, he held Yumi against his lips for awhile before letting her go. 'Wow!' she thought, 'That was great. How come he's never kissed me before?' she wondered.

"Hey OD, why did you want to see Ulrick kiss me so bad? Is it that funny?" she asked OD, who was laughing again.

"Well, I guess it wasn't that funny." He said. "Let's go home now before my parents realize I'm not in my room." He said, walking off. The others nodded and went home. Ulrick walked with Yumi to her house.

"Sorry about just now. OD just wouldn't shut up. I don't see why it's so funny?" he asked. "Why does he have to...?" Ulrick was cut off when Yumi pressed her lips onto his. 'Whoa! Is Yumi really kissing me? I'd thought she'd never do something like this first.' Ulrick said in his mind. He put his arms around her and locked her in a hug. Yumi suddenly broke the kiss and pushed Ulrick away.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." she said, tuning around and climbing up the side of the house to her bedroom window. She crept into the room, trying not to make any noise.

Suddenly her light came on and her dad was sitting in the chair by her desk. "So, where have you been?" he asked, getting up and walking towards Yumi.  
_To Be Continued In the next chapter, I don't know what happens yet, so just sit back and wait for a bit and I'll have it posted soon. (Hopefully.) _


	7. Wonder?

_Continued From Before...... (Chapter 8)_  
  
Yumi walked in the door of her classroom. She gave the teacher the late note and sat at her desk. Ulrick leaded towards her.

"Hey, why are you late? What happened?" he asked, but Yumi ignored him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the boring science teacher. They were learning about how to mix chemicals in the right order so things don't blow up.

"Hey Ulrick, Uuulriiiick." OD whispered.

"What?" Ulrick whispered back.

"Uh, I don't know. I just felt like bugging you." OD smiled at Ulrick. Ulrick rolled his eyes, put his head on the desk, and waited for class to end.

OD and Ulrick waited for Jeremy to come out of his classroom. He walked out and over to them. "Hey, where's Yumi? I thought she was coming too." Jeremy asked when he noticed Yumi wasn't around.

"She's sitting over there. She hasn't talked to us all day." OD said, pointing to where Yumi was sitting on a bench.

"Didn't she say she was coming? Last night she said she'd be able to go, but I wonder what happened?" Jeremy thought aloud.

"Maybe her parents found out she sneaked out and got in trouble. Maybe she's _grounded_?" OD said, laughing.

"Come on OD, this isn't funny. Something's wrong with Yumi. We need to at least try to help her." Ulrick said. He looked over at her again. She had her head in one of her hands and was rubbing her arm with the other. 'I wonder why she's rubbing her arm.' Ulrick thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's go then if Yumi isn't coming." They walked off.

Yumi turned her head and looked at them walking away. 'They don't even care. Nobody ever does.' She then remembered Ulrick asking her what was wrong a lot of times. 'Well, he cares I guess, but he can't help me. Nobody can.' She put her head in her hands again. 'I wish dad would just kill me instead of just threatening. Maybe then everyone else will be happy.' She thought to her self.  
_To Be Continued... I know that this is a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything to write. (Hint, hint) I am asking for ideas if you didn't get that. Just some thoughts though. Thanks! _


	8. What has happened?

_Continued From Before...... (Chapter 9)_  
  
Yumi winced as her father hit her again with the rope belt across her back and a tear slide down her cheek. There was a knock on the downstairs front door.

"Momo! Get the damn door, will ya!" Bill yelled out Yumi's door. Momo sniffled and opened the front door, Ulrick stood there.

"Hello. Is Yumi at home?" he asked.

Momo looked up the stairs and pondered for a moment. 'What should I do? I can't just say; she's home, but she's getting beat right now.' What do I do?' Finally, she thought of an idea. "She's upstairs." Momo stepped aside and let Ulrick in. Ulrick stepped in and started walking up the stairs. "Oh, and Ulrick, whatever happens, be careful. I don't mean to scare you, but make sure they see you. Watch for a bit, then do what you think is right." Momo turned around and walked into the kitchen to wipe her eyes that were starting to get teary.

Ulrick stood at the bottom of the steps, confused. 'What is going on? Why did she say that?' he wondered. He walked up the stairs quietly. He peeked into Yumi's room and saw Bill with a belt in his hand. 'What is he doing in Yumi's room? Is she in trouble?' Ulrick asked himself.

He watched as Bill raised the belt and bring it down on Yumi's bare back. He hadn't noticed Yumi before, but he now saw her on her knees on the floor. She had her shirt off and was clutching it to her chest. There were tears in her eyes.

'Is she crying? What do I do?' Ulrick wondered. He then remembered what Momo had said, '...then do what you think is right.' He stood up, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. 'It may not be the smartest thing to do, but I have to help Yumi.' He told himself.

Bill stopped short. Ulrick pretended like he had not seen anything and looked shocked. "Yumi?" he said. Yumi wouldn't look at Ulrick for awhile. When she did, she was indeed crying. Ulrick looked over at Bill and saw that he hadn't moved from where he was standing. 'Now what do I do?' Ulrick wondered. It seemed like Bill was thinking the same thing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bill said, regaining thought. "You shouldn't be here." He yelled at Ulrick. Yumi got up from the floor. She was now between Ulrick and Bill, there was not a big space though. If Bill wanted to, he could easily take a few small steps and be in front of Ulrick.

"Please dad, can he go home?" Yumi asked her father.

Bill grinned, "Oh, he'll be able to go home all right, just not now. Shouldn't he stay and spend time with his little girlfriend?"

"I am not his girlfriend. We are just friends, and I don't know why you always want to say that." Yumi said angrily. As a result of raising her voice, she got a sharp slap across her face.

"You should have learned your lesson by now." Bill said, shoving Yumi backwards into Ulrick. Ulrick caught her as she fell in his arms.

"Yumi, are you ok?" he asked, picking her up from the floor. He then realized she didn't have her shirt on and that she was against him. He blushed and picked her shirt up from the floor where it had fallen and gave it to her.

Yumi looked at it, blushed also, and pulled it over her head, then smiled at Ulrick. Ulrick smiled back as he held her to him. Bill came over to them and pulled Yumi away.

"Ulrick needs to go home NOW." He yelled and shoved Ulrick out the door. He followed him downstairs and closed the front door behind him. He then went to the room that he shared with Momo. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled, "Why did you let him come upstairs? You knew what was happening you little bitch!" he swung his hand across Momo's face. "Now it's your turn to be hurt." He said.  
_To Be Continued... I want to thank those who sent me ideas. They helped! Till the next chapter. Oh, by the way, the next chapter might take a while, cause I can't start it till I get to were we are going for summer. Just two weeks to wait though, maybe. _


	9. Study Date?

Continued From Before...... (Chapter 10) Ulrick was on his bed, thinking about what just happened. 'Did he really do what I think he did?' he asked himself. For awhile Ulrick lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed Yumi's number. It rang once, twice, three times.

Ulrick was about to hang up when there was a small, "Hello." Ulrick sat up quickly, "Yumi?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"What just happened? How come you dad did that?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Ulrick. He didn't mean it." Yumi said. "Just forget about it, Ok?" she asked.

Ulrick sighed, "Ok. But Yumi, if something happened, would you..." Ulrick stopped talking for a second. "Never mind. Hey, did you finish the math homework?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, but I don't understand it that much. I mostly guessed on the whole thing." Yumi said, looking at the math book on her table.

"Yumi? Would you like to study sometime, like a study group?" Ulrick asked.

"With Od and Jeremy, or just us?" she asked.

"Um, maybe just us?" he asked. Yumi could tell he was nervous.

"Ok, sure. I guess it'd be kind of like a "study date" huh?" she said laughing slightly.

Ulrick did the same, "Yah, I guess so. When do you want to have this "study date," huh?" he asked.

"Um, how about the day after tomorrow? It can't be tomorrow, because I have to go someplace, Ok?" she asked.

"Sure, that's fine. See you at school, and at are "study date." Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He smiled to himself. 'I'm having a sort of date with Yumi!' "YAH!" he yelled out.  
To Be Continued I know this is short too, but I have an idea for the next chapter, and it's already written! Cool, huh?


	10. Study Date Night

_Continued From Before (Ch. 11)_

The doorbell rang, and when Momo answered it, it was Ulrick. "Why, hello Ulrick, here for your little "study date" with Yumi?" she asked. Ulrick nodded. "She's upstairs. You should knock first though; she just woke up from a nap a little bit ago. She may have fallen asleep again." Momo said, closing the front door and walking into the kitchen.

Ulrick walked up the stairs to Yumi's room. He knocked softly and waited for an answer. When he heard nothing, he opened the door slowly. "Yumi, are you awake?" he whispered, stepping in the room. He heard a rustle in the closet and when he walked over and peeked in, he saw Yumi getting dressed. He quick turned around, stopped, looked in again, and then walked back to the door. He pretended that he had just come in, "Yumi, I'm here. Where are you?" he asked in a louder voice.

"Oh, Ulrick, just a minute, stay there, I'll be out in a second." Her voice came from the closet. A few moments later, Yumi came out dressed in her gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. She walked over to Ulrick. For a while, they just stood there quietly. They could both tell that the other was nervous.

Finally, Yumi decided to say something, "Do you want to start studying?" she asked. Ulrick laughed and nodded. They grabbed their books and sat on Yumi's bed. They started with the Math, then Science, then to English. They then got bored as everyone does when they study, so they started talking, but the phone rang.

"Hello?" Yumi asked, answering the phone. Two voices were heard.

"Ulrick and Yumi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Hahahahahahaha." The phone line went dead, but Yumi knew it was Odd and Jeremy. She looked over at Ulrick and saw that he had heard what they had said. She blushed as Ulrick did the same. That made them both laugh.

Momo came in with a tray of sodas. "What are you two laughing about?" she asked putting the tray on the table beside the bed.

"Oh, Jeremy and Odd just called to make fun of us." Yumi said. Momo laughed and walked out of the room after kissing Yumi on top of the head. "Thanks for the sodas mom." Yumi yelled after her mom. The room got quiet again as Ulrick and Yumi didn't say anything. Ulrick looked at Yumi and when Yumi glanced at him, they both blushed.

Ulrick pondered in his head on what to say. 'should I bring up the subject of the other day again or not. She always doesn't talk about it anyhow. I wonder why she pushes me away so much? That's what I'll talk to her about. Maybe she'll tell me about that?' he took a deep breath, "Um, Yumi? I was wondering why... I mean...what do you... what do you think of me as?" 'Ok, there, it's in the open. I just hope she answers.' He thought.

"What do you mean. Think of you as what?" she asked. 'does he mean about the other night at the movies or after defeating Xana?' she started to get nervous.

"I mean what I said. What do you think of me as. I mean we're friends, but do you like me, non-friend wise? You always push me away when I try to kiss you, and I was wondering if it was me?" he asked. Now he was the one getting nervous.

"Oh, that. Um...well...I do...I ...um." Yumi couldn't get herself to say it. 'How can I tell him?'

"Would it help if I were to say something first. What I think of you?" Ulrick said. Yumi nodded. "I really do like you Yumi. That's why I've been wanting to kiss you. I got the impression that you liked me too, because you then kissed me, but then you pushed me away like I had done something wrong, so now I don't know how you feel about me. That's what I mean by what do you think of me as. Do you think of me as just a friend, more then a friend, a person you want to kiss..." Ulrick asked his voice trailing off.

Yumi just sat there. 'He likes me? He really likes me.' A smile crossed her face. 'He likes me.' She couldn't believe it, he liked her. 'After all this time, I now know he likes me too.' She was glad that Ulrick told her, now she wasn't as scared to tell him. "I do like you, I've always liked you. I just didn't know that you liked me too. I thought that you might have liked me when you kissed me the first time, but I was scared to accept it. I didn't want you to hate me. That's why I kept pushing you away. I do like you as a friend, but also as more then a friend, and as a person who I'd like to kiss. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I was scared." Yumi said. Ulrick scooted closer to Yumi brought her to him so he could hold her in a hug.

"You don't have to be scared. You don't have to hide your feelings for me either." Ulrick said, looking into Yumi's eyes. As she looked back at Ulrick, she could tell he not only like her, he cared about her. She pulled herself out of Ulrick's arms to face him.

"If something were to happen to me, what would you do?" she asked.

"I don't know what would happen to you, but if something were, I would try my best to help. I don't know what I'd be able to do, but I'd try." He said. 'where did that come from? What is she talking about?' he wondered. What ever it was, it made Yumi smile. 'she looks so cute when she smiles.' Ulrick thought, he suddenly wanted to kiss her. ' what will she do if I just go for it? Should I ask first?' he thought for awhile. "Um, hey Yumi. Would it be alright if I were to kiss you?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"You mean now?"

Ulrick nodded. Yumi wanted to kiss him too. She was about to ask him a few moments ago also.

She smiled, "Sure. I would like that." She said as she brought herself closer to him. They both leaned towards each other. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this, again!' they both thought. 'This time I'm not going to keep him from me. I will not push him away.' Yumi thought as Ulrick's lips touched hers. She brought her arms around his neck as he brought his behind her back. They sat on the bed, embracing one other.

'Is she really going to let me do this?' Ulrick thought. 'She's not going to push me away?' Yumi brought Ulrick closer to her. 'I guess not, but that's great that she won't.' Just as he was thinking that, Yumi pulled away. Ulrick sighed, "I was just thinking that you wouldn't push me away." he said.

Yumi laughed, "I'm not pushing you away, I just stopped because I was going to take my sweatshirt off, it's getting warm in here." She said. Ulrick blushed as he realized he had thought wrong. Yumi pulled her sweatshirt off and threw it beside her table by her bed, "There, that's a bit better." She said smiling at Ulrick. Ulrick smiled back. They continued what they were doing. As they once again felt each others lips, the phone rang. Yumi broke they're kiss once again to answer the phone.

"Yuuumiiii. Ulrrruickkk. What you guys doing huh? Something _naughty_?" it was Odd and Jeremy again. Odd must have been drinking something, for when Yumi decided to get mean, saying, "Just a sec. Odd, let me get my pants back on," Odd started coughing and choking.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

Yumi laughed as Ulrick blushed at the thought. "Do you really think we would do something like that. I was joking Odd. You call to make fun of us, so I should be able to be mean to you, right?" Yumi asked.

Odd didn't answer for a bit. Then he said, "Well, you guys are the ones at your house on a study "Date." So what are we supposed to think. You wouldn't let us come. So?" Odd asked. Jeremy took the phone.

"You don't have to answer that Yumi. Odd's just mad for being left out, even though I've told him that I was left out too." Jeremy said.

"We're not leaving you guys out, we're just studying, sort of, I know that Odd wouldn't want to study if his life depended on it anyways." Yumi protested.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all defending. He just feels bad, that's all." Jeremy said. "I do not!" Odd yelled in the background. Yumi sighed. She looked over at Ulrick. Ulrick motioned for the phone. When Yumi gave it to him, he asked to talk to Odd.

"Yah, what do you want?" Odd said meanly.

"I want to say that..." Ulrick didn't get to finish he's sentence, for there was a loud sound that came from the line. "Odd, Jeremy! Are you guys alright, what happened?" Ulrick yelled in the phone.

Jeremy came on the phone again, "Ulrick, Yumi, get over here quick. Something just happened across the street. I think it has something to do with Xana." He said. There was another loud noise and Ulrick could hear Kiwi barking.

"We'll be right there. Hang on." Ulrick hung up the phone. Yumi already was ready and was waiting by her door.

"You ready, let's go." They ran out the door and down the stairs. "Bye mom, we're going to meet up with Odd and Jeremy to finish studying." Yumi yelled in the kitchen. They went through the front door and down the street towards the school.  
_To Be Continued...... Here is the chapter. Sorry, it took longer then I said. The next chapter might take longer though. Hopefully not. Well, bye. Oh, once again, thanks to those who gave me ideas. A special thanks to troubled-ego for saving me in her story. Thanks! Till next time..._


	11. Found out

_Continued From Before (Ch. 12)_

Ulrick and Yumi ran down the street, hoping that their friends were all right. They didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"We have to hurry. We don't know what could have happened." Ulrick said.

"Why are you telling me to hurry, I'm running faster than you, not to be mean." Yumi added.

"I know, I know, I'm just worried, but I know you are to, so I'll just shut up and run now." Ulrick said running a bit faster. Yumi laughed at his facial expression. They were almost at the school, when they saw Jeremy and Odd running towards them.

"Hey you guys, finally you're here. You slow pokes." Odd said. Jeremy lightly hit him in the head and started running in the direction of the wreck with the others close behind him. Ulrick and Yumi could now see a huge demolished building. They all gasped as they heard another BANG, and saw Yuki coming out of a dust cloud.

"What is he doing here!?" Odd yelled. Yuki turned around and saw them. He leaped to the top of the building in one swift jump. He then looked back at them and smiled.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? You have had victory once, but it won't happen again." Yuki yelled down to them. He jumped off the building and disappeared in the air.

"Where did he go?" Ulrick asked, looking around.

"It seems that he has gone. I don't know where, but I think we're in trouble." Jeremy answered. They all stood there, looking at what Yuki had done.

"I wonder how Yuki was able to destroy so much in such little time." Yumi asked kneeling by the wreckage. She picked up a small piece of the big building. She then sighed and threw it down, "We have to stop him! Let's go to the factory to see if he's in LYOKO. Maybe we can stop him there." Yumi said standing to her feet.

"Yumi, I don't think it will help. Remember last time he was in LYOKO? The monsters are even scared or obey him. What if he and Xana send all of them after you guys? What will you do then?" Jeremy said, "We have to stay out of LYOKO for a while. I can keep an eye on Aelita from here." He added.

Yumi sighed, "I guess that's all we can do, huh?" she asked looking at each of them. They all nodded. 'I don't like this, not at all.' She thought, hanging her head. "I'm going back home." She turned around and started walking home. After a couple of steps she noticed that Ulrick was beside her.

"I'll just pick up my books and I'll leave if you want me too." He said. Yumi didn't say anything, she just continued walking. When they got to the house and to Yumi's room, Yumi couldn't hold it in any longer.

"We can't just sit back and let Yuki do this. We have to help in some way." She said, flopping down on the bed. Ulrick sat beside her.

"But how? Xana hasn't activated a tower, so we can't defeat him. I hate to say it, but I think Yuki is right, he is going to win." Ulrick put his head in his hands.

"How could you say something like that Ulrick? We will beat him, he won't win. There are five of us and only one of him, two if you count Xana. But that doesn't matter. As Yuki said, we have had a victory before, but we will win, we will not lose. Am I the only one who wants to beat him?" Yumi asked.

Ulrick looked over at her. 'She is so determined to beat Yuki. Why? Is it because of the last time we were in LYOKO? I still don't understand what that day was about.' Ulrick sighed.

"Yumi, are you Ok?" he asked her.

"What do you mean am I Ok? You mean because of Yuki? No I'm not, I just don't see how you guys can just sit here when Yuki is attacking things." She argued.

"I think you need to calm down, Ok Yumi? You're going to start scaring people if you keep this up." He said putting his hand on her back. Yumi leaned back so that her head rested on his shoulder. Ulrick wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

To Be Continued......

In the next chapter Yumi gets caught by her father, Bill! He sees her with Ulrick, and gets mad.


	12. Gone for good

_Continued From Before... (Ch. 13)_

Suddenly, Yumi's father walked in. "What do you think you are doing?!" he asked, seeing them in each others arms. Yumi pushed herself away from Ulrick and jumped off the bed.

"I am sorry sir. I was upset, so Ulrick was just trying to make me feel better." She explained to Bill.

"Oh, he's trying to make you feel better, huh? Well, in that case, he needs to leave!" Bill yelled. Bill walked over to Ulrick, but Yumi stepped in front of him. Bill looked shocked for a moment, but only for that.

He raised his hand and slapped Yumi across the face, "What have I told you about getting in my way?" Bill yelled at Yumi, who had fallen to the floor from the blow to her cheek.

Ulrick looked at Bill then at Yumi. "Why would you do something like that?" he asked as he knelt by her and helped her to her feet. Yumi looked up at Ulrick as she stood. She smiled.

Just then, Bill came between her and Ulrick, "It was an accident, I did not mean for that to happen. You should just STAY OUT OF THIS ANYHOW!" He yelled at Ulrick.

"It was not an accident! You did that on purpose! You always do it on purpose!" Yumi started yelled at him. Bill raised his hand again, but stopped and lowered it.

"Don't start with me Yumi." He said though clenched teeth. He pointed his finger in her face.

"I don't care anymore. I just don't know why we have put up with your SHIT for all this years." She yelled. Both Ulrick and Bill were shocked at what Yumi had just said.

'I have never heard Yumi curse before. This must really be something that bothers her.' Ulrick thought as he went over what she said. Bill just stood there as if he didn't know what to do. Yumi knew that she should stop at that, but she had more to say to him.

"Mom and I will leave you. We will leave, and never come back. If you come near us, we will call the police." She said.

Bill took a step towards her and as if true to Yumi's word, a few policemen burst threw the door and grabbed Bill, throwing him on the floor and putting him in handcuffs. Yumi looked as shocked as Bill did. As the police walked out of Yumi's room with Bill with them, Momo came in.

"Mom!" Yumi said running into her mothers arms. "What just happened?" she asked.

Momo laughed, "We finally got him Yumi." She said, hugging her daughter. "About a week ago, I went to the police station after my grocery shopping. I told them everything that was going on. They gave me some advice ad told m what to do so they could catch him and have prove." Momo said.

"But, what do you mean prove? How did you get prove?" Yumi asked as she, Momo and Ulrick sat on the bed to listen.

"Well, I went to a video camera store and I bought some small cameras to put in the house. So then when he hit us it was all on tape. Well, I was checking the cameras, and I saw Bill in here with you, and I saw him hit you, so I called the police and told them that it has happened again. So, they said they would be here in a second, since it is just down the street, and I played back to the part where he hit you and they went up to get him." Momo said, smiling.

Yumi hugged her mom again, "Now we are free from him." She said.

Momo nodded, "oh, and I have to ask this, I saw you stand up to him. What came over you to do that? I would have never stood up to him in person. That is why I did the cameras."

"Umm...well, he yelled at Ulrick and I didn't want anything to happen to him so I guess I just don't know what came over me." Yumi said softly.

Momo laughed, "Well, it's alright now." She got off the bed and started to walk out the door. She stopped and turned to face Yumi and Ulrick, "Oh, and by the way you two, I don't want to see you guys kissing again, ok?" she said, then left.

Ulrick looked at Yumi as she looked back and they both blushed and started laughing. "Now I'm not so sure those cameras were a good idea." Yumi said.

"I think that despite that, it was a very good idea for your mom to put those in to catch your father." Ulrick said. He thought for a moment, then turned to Yumi, "What if she is watching us again right now?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and then thought about it more, "How about we go to see Jeremy and Odd again?" she asked. Ulrick nodded and they walk down stairs. "Mom. We're going back to Odd and Jeremy's. I'll be back in time for dinner, bye." Yumi yelled to her mother. Ulrick and Yumi walked down the street. When they were out of sight of Yumi's house, Yumi stopped and grabbed Ulrick's arm, "Wait. I had said that so she wouldn't ask us questions." She said.

Ulrick smiled, "I thought so, but I didn't want to ask and be wrong." He said. "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Umm...well, I'm not sure. I was just trying to get out of the house." Yumi said, laughing. Ulrick chuckled and pulled Yumi towards him, "Well then, if you don't know where to go, then how about we just walk around together?" he said as he rocked himself and her from side to side.

Yumi blushed and pulled herself away from him, "No, that's ok. We don't have to." She said, as she turned around and started walking away. Ulrick rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Yumi.

'Here she goes again, pushing me away.' he thought.

Yumi looked back at Ulrick and smiled, "Well, come on." She said.

"Come on what?" Ulrick asked.

"Nothing." She said and smiled again.

"But you just said 'come on' to me.

"No I didn't." Yumi said, still smiling.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Ulrick asked.

"Maybe." Yumi said rocking back and forth on her heels. 'This is fun!' she thought. Too bad Ulrick didn't think so. 'Uggh! Why is she doing this. Fine. If she is going to be mean to me, then I can to something to be mean to her. Although it's not really mean.' He thought.

Yumi walked up to him and poked him lightly in the forehead. Then she laughed softly. 'Aha. Just perfect.' Thought Ulrick, 'Now I can put my plan to action.' Ulrick grabbed Yumi and kissed her quick and jumped away, laughing.

"ULRICK!" Yumi yelled. Ulrick laughed again and ran away. Yumi chased after him. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled, but she couldn't help laughing also. She was just about to catch him when she tripped and crashed into Ulrick, knocking him to the ground. "Now look what happened. You just had to make things worse, didn't you?" Yumi said. She didn't move from her place on top of him. Ulrick tried to get up and push Yumi off of him, but she was stronger and forced him down again.

"You just can't stand to not have things your way, huh?" she asked smiling. Ulrick was finally able to shove Yumi off him.

"It is not my fault that you fell. You are the one who crashed into me. So, then it is your fault." Ulrick grinned at her. Yumi punched him in the arm and walked away.

"Hey! What was that for Yumi?" he said rubbing his arm. "Why are you being so mean and angry?" Yumi kept walking, knowing that Ulrick would follow her, sure enough he came up beside her. "Hey, are you aright?" he asked. He was now worried, before he was just playing around.

Yumi turned around so quickly, that Ulrick almost hit her in the face. She laughed, "Haha, nothing's wrong. I just felt like giving you a hard time." She smiled.

Ulrick look mad for a second then poked Yumi in the head, "That's for poking me." He said, laughing.

Yumi was just about to poke him again, when Yuki jumped down from a building, grabbed Yumi, looked back at Ulrick with a smirk, then jumped and disappeared in thin air, while Yumi screamed, "ULRICK!" Until she could no longer see him.

To Be Continued......

Finally, I have finished this chapters! Aren't you all glad? Well, my computer has been working now, so now all I have to do, is write that next chapter. (Uggh!) Well, R&R please. Bye.


	13. Yumi!

_Continued From Before... (Ch. 14)_

Ulrick burst threw the door of Jeremy's room, where him and Od were talking to Aelita. "Jeremy! Od! Aelita! We have to do something, Yumi has just been taken by Yuki. What will we do?" Ulrick said, flopping on the bed to catch his breath.

Jeremy jumped up from the computer, "I guess we'll have to go to LYOKO. We have no other choice." He said. "Aelita, we will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok Jeremy. Bye now." Aelita said in return.

Od, Jeremy, and Ulrick slid down the ladder to the sewer. Od and Ulrick grabbed their skateboards, as Jeremy took his scooter. When they got to the factory Jeremy stopped at the control room as Od and Ulrick were sent to the virtualization room.

Jeremy started typing in the coordinates, "Now I sent you to the ice regain, cause that's were Aelita is." He told the other two after they had been virtualized. Ulrick and Od walked towards the tower that Aelita had just walked out of.

"Hi you guys. What are we going to do to find Yumi?" she asked. Od and Ulrick looked at one other and shrugged.

"Do you think Yuki could have put her in a guardian?" Ulrick asked. "That has happened before to both you and Yumi." He stated.

"Yes I know, but how are we to find her if she is or even if she isn't?" Aelita said with a bitter tone.

"I don't know, I am just trying to give idea's!" Ulrick snapped at her. Aelita looked hurt by his words, but didn't say anything.

"Fine, lets just walked around and search for her then, if that will be better." She said turning on her heel and walking away. Od followed her. Ulrick stayed behind for a little bit. 'Great! Now she is mad at me. Damnit! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?' he wondered to himself. He ran to catch up with the others.

Just then, a laser shot at Ulrick. Ulrick jumped out of the way just in time. As he turned around he saw in the distance, that there was a whole army of monsters slowly coming at them, and Yuki was guiding them.

Ulrick ran to Od and Aelita, "Get down Aelita! Od, get ready to fight! There's an army of monsters coming this way with Yuki in the lead." He said pulling his sword out. Aelita ran behind an ice boulder as Od grabbed his arrow arm. The monsters came so slowly it seemed like forever before they came near them.

"Why, hello there little ones. What brings you here?" Yuki sat on his hind legs, not threatened by them at all. "Did you come here to rescue your little girlfriend?" he said looking at Ulrick. "You'll never find that uhhhh...painful _thing_." He said as he touched a spot on his head and flinched.

Ulrick tightened his grip on his sword. "Don't say that about Yumi." He said with clenched teeth. He saw a small bump where Yuki had touched his head and figured Yumi must have hit him. He also noticed a few scrapes and teeth marks on his arms and paws. he smiled and relaxed, "I see you have had some difficulties with Yumi." He said, gesturing to the bites.

Yuki frowned and glanced down at them. "Yes, there was a bit of a mishap, but trust me, I took care of it." He said, smiling again. It was enough to make Ulrick's blood boil. So much that he swung his sword over his head and jumped at Yuki. Yuki glanced at him and in one swift gesture, swept Ulrick out of the air and onto the ground. "Do you still think that you could beat me?" he said, pressing his paw on Ulrick's throat.

"LASER ARROW!" one of Od's arrows shot threw the air and landed in the arm that was choking Ulrick. Yuki jumped back, screaming in pain. Ulrick pulled himself to his feet and charged at Yuki with his sword raised high.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulrick brought his sword down on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki dropped to the ground, breathing hard. The monsters that had been watching quietly, all charged at them at full speed. Ulrick and Od prepared themselves for a fight, when a huge rock formation came down on more then half of them. The rest scattered and ran away. Od and Ulrick looked back to see Aelita stop her singing.

"Aelita? You did that?" Od asked her. Aelita nodded and fell to the ground. "Aelita!" Od ran to her side. "Oh, it's ok Od. I just have never used that much energy before. I'm alright." She said, looking up at Od's concerned face.

"We forgot about Yuki!" Ulrick said suddenly remembering and turning around to find Yuki in mid-air flying away slowly. "Come on! We have to follow him! Maybe he is going to Yumi!" Ulrick cried running to follow Yuki.

He didn't listen to Od saying to slow down, he just kept running. Wanting to find Yumi. 'I will find you Yumi. Whatever it takes, I will find you and save you from Yuki.' Ulrick ran a bit faster as he thought about Yumi, hoping that she was not harmed.

To Be Continued......

Here is the next chapter. (Finally!) Well, not much more to say, except, BYE!


	14. Sleepover

Continued from before… 

"Agh!" Yumi kicked the wall of the cage she was in. She had been kicking it for a while now. Finally, she dropped down on the floor. Her foot hurt and she hated herself for not being able to get out of the cage. She wondered what happen to Ulrick and the others. 'Why is Yuki doing this? What is his purpose?' Yumi tried to think back to anything that Yuki had said that might help her understand what his plan was. Suddenly, she remembered what Yuki had said when he first appeared in LYOKO. 'You are the one I need. The one that can't leave.' He had said this to Aelita. Yumi jumped up and hit her head on the top of the cage. "OUCH!" she rubbed her head and tried to, once again, break free from the cage. She kicked, punched and used her fan until the door finally gave way and fell to the floor. "YES!" she cried as she jumped from the cage. She looked at the cage door lying on the floor and smiled to herself. "Just wait till Yuki gets back and sees this." She said. She turned around and left the room. She crept to the window and peeked out to see if anyone was outside. Sure enough, in the distance, Yuki was flying towards the large house. Yumi gasped and ran from the window and down the stairs of the house. She hid in a small, dusty closet near the front door. She planned that when Yuki came in, she would come from her hiding place when he had gone upstairs and leave the house to try to get in touch with Jeremy when she was a good distance away. From within the house, she was not able to communicate with Jeremy or the others. 'Maybe when I am outside and away from this house, it will work. This whole place must have a barrier around.' Yumi thought. After a few moments, she heard the front door open.

"I'm gonna hurt that damn kid if it's the last thing I do!" she heard Yuki yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

'He must be talking about me.' Yumi thought. She smiled at the thought of her not being upstairs like he thought.

She heard Yuki in the next room. He was talking to himself. "If that boy thinks he can just talk to me like that, he has another thing coming. He will be sorry. When he arrives, I'm going to surprise him with an attack! Yes, that sounds good. I'll hide above the front door, then when he enters, I'll jump down and kill him! Hahahhaha. That Ulrick boy won't know what hit him." Yuki laughed as Yumi just sat in disbelieve.

'Oh no! Ulrick!' She then heard Yuki walk up the stairs, still mumbling his plan to himself. When she was sure he was upstairs, she crept from the closet and sneaked out the front door. 'It will be a few minutes before he reaches the top floor.' Yumi thought as she ran away from the house in the direction that Yuki came from. 'Maybe Ulrick will be this way.' She darted around a huge boulder, and ran into Ulrick!

"Ugh! What the…" Ulrick stopped as he and Yumi bounced off each other.

"Ulrick!" Yumi cried. She leaped to her feet and jumped on him, giving him a hug. Ulrick hugged her back. Just then, Yumi remembered why she had been running in the first place. She pulled back from him. "Ulrick! We have to get out of here. Out of LYOKO I mean. I heard Yuki talking to himself about a plan and he said that he was going to kill you. By the way, what did you say to him? He seemed pretty mad about it."

Ulrick laughed, "Well, I don't think that he is really mad about me saying it, I just admired your bite marks that's all." Ulrick shrugged and grinned at Yumi.

Yumi bit her lip, "Well, he was putting me in a cage! Like I wasn't going to bite him or hurt him in any other way." She said. She finally got off Ulrick and helped him to his feet, just as Aelita and Od came into view.

"Well, you sure are fast Ulrick. Hey Yumi, how'd you get away?" Od asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get out of here. Yuki doesn't know I'm gone and was going up to check on me. I'm sure he has found out by now that I'm not there." Yumi said. The others nodded and ran off to the nearest tower to get home. "Jeremy. Can you hear me Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Loud and clear Yumi. Are you ok? We've been worried about you, especially Ulrick." Jeremy stated.

"Jeremy!" Ulrick yelled. Yumi laughed as they came near a tower. After saying their farewells to Aelita, they got transferred home. They met up with Jeremy, and decided to go all sleep over at one house to keep a look out for Xana or most possibly, Yuki. After a bit of debating, Ulrick said his house would work. His parents wouldn't mind if it was thought of at the last moment, or that Yumi was a girl. Since it was a vacation, the kids at school got to go to their real houses for a week.

So Od and Jeremy told their parents they were sleeping at Ulrick's, while Yumi told hers that she was staying at Samantha's house. Jeremy, Od, and Yumi met at Ulrick's with their sleeping bags.

His mom answered the door. "Why, hello. All of you going to sleep here?" she asked, smiling. They smiled back and stepped into the house, then walked up the stairs to Ulrick's room. When they knocked on his bedroom door, there was a small crash and they heard Ulrick, "Just a second. I'll be right there." A few moments later Ulrick opened his door and let them in.

Od noticed the room was clean right away. "You cleaned you cleaned your room Ulrick! What was that crash then? You killed something didn't you? Then you cleaned the room to get rid of the evidence. Well, I think you have just been caught, Young Sir!" Od started prancing about the room, and acting like a detective, looking under the bed and in the closet and such. "Aha! You have not cleaned very well. You just threw it all in here." Od said as he pulled some stuff from the closet floor. "Tsk, tsk. How do you ever think you will impress Yumi with a closet like this? My room is cleaning then this

Ulrick threw a small pillow at Od, "Stop it Od! Put that stuff back and get out of my closet. The lamp has already fallen." He pointed to the lamp beside the bed. The shade to it was wrinkled, dented and had a small tear in it. Od and Yumi started laughing.

"That's the crash then. Mystery solved Od." Yumi said, still laughing.

"Well, how do we know he didn't kill something? He could still be hiding it here somewhere. We need to do a thorough examination." Od said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Um…Od? Doesn't that hurt?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes it does." Od replied. "Ouch, that really did hurt." He mumbled. He waved his hand in the air, trying to ease the pain. His hand collided into the lamp beside the bed.

"OD! BE CAREFUL!" Ulrick yelled.

Od grabbed the lamp and put it back on the nightstand. The shade was even more torn and hung loosely. Od looked over at Ulrick, "I'm really sorry Ulrick. I didn't mean to." He said, hanging his head.

"I know you didn't Od. Just don't touch it anymore, ok?" Ulrick said, trying to straighten it.

Od nodded his head. Then picked up a pillow and threw it at Yumi when she wasn't looking and knocking her to the ground, "Haha!"

"Od! Uggh…!" Yumi threw it back, aiming for his head. Od ducked, then threw his head back in laughter. Yumi took this opportunity to hurry across the room. When Od brought his head back up, Yumi had her hand waiting for him. She flicked him in the forehead as hard as she could.

"OW! Yumi! That hurt!" Od yelled as he rubbed his forehead viciously.

"Well, you did deserve it Od. For a number of things too. First, you said Ulrick killed something and went snooping through his stuff. Then, you broke Ulrick's lamp more then it was. Finally, you threw the pillow at Yumi and knocked her over. I think you really deserved to be hit." Jeremy stated. He smiled at Od. Od mumbled something under his breath, but the others didn't feel like arguing with him anymore.

Ulrick looked at the clock beside his bed, it was late already. "Hey guys, do you think we should get to bed? It's getting kind of late." He asked the others. They all nodded and laid out there sleeping bags.

"I call under the window!" Od shouted, as he tossed his bag across the room. Jeremy placed his bag beside Od's, then Ulrick put his beside Jeremy's, and then Yumi put hers at the end of the line. Ulrick turned out the light when everyone else was in there sleeping bags. Ulrick laid down in his sleeping bag between Yumi and Jeremy. He glanced over at Yumi, who was facing him, but had her eyes closed. Ulrick let out a silent sigh. For a while, Ulrick lay looking at the ceiling and would occasionally glance at Yumi. He noticed her looking at him sometimes, but closed her eyes when he looked back at her, which made him feel sad. Sort of.

Jeremy started snoring, not loudly, but you could still hear him. For once in his life, Od wasn't making a sound. He would sometimes twitch, but then be still. Ulrick again, looked at Yumi. This time, she didn't notice he was looking at her and was staring back at him. When she saw that they were looking at one other, she turned around and faced the other side of the room, away from Ulrick's glance. For a sort time, she waited until she could turn around again. She slowly turned her head to see if he was looking away, and found Ulrick sitting up and staring at her. she knew she couldn't turn around again, so she sat up also.

"Um…hi?" she said. Ulrick laughed, but not to loudly. Yumi glanced uneasily around the room. When she looked back at Ulrick, he leaned forward and kissed her. Yumi sat there, shocked. "You know. As many times you do that, I am always surprised." She said. She then kisses Ulrick.

"And as many times as you kiss me back, I am just happy that you do." Ulrick said back. They looked at each other and started kissing again. They then, heard footsteps coming, so they laid in their sleeping bags, just in time as Ulrick's mother came into the room. They pretended to be asleep as she checked on them all. She then left the room. Ulrick and Yumi looked at each other one last time before going to sleep.

_To be continued…_

_Well, I am done with this chapter. Aren't you all proud of me? Well, the next chapter is coming, um…sooner or later? Oh well, bye all._


	15. A kiss

Continued from before… 

"Cut it out." Yumi mumbled in her sleep. Someone was jabbing her in the shoulder. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see who was the jabber. "Uggh." Yumi lay back down and pulled her blanket over her head. The jabber kept jabbing her in the back. "Mm! Mmmm mmmm mmm!" she said through her blanket.

"What?" Yumi's jabber said. He scratched his head and continued to poke her.

Yumi threw off her blanket, "I said, 'Od! Stop that _now_!" she yelled in his face. "Why are you poking me?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Be quiet. The others are still asleep." Od said. He put his finger to his lips and pointed at Jeremy and Ulrick.

"Agh. Why did you have to wake me up. Why couldn't you have waken one of them up?" she asked.

"Well, Ulrick would have punched me if I were to wake him up, and Jeremy is snoring and talking about Aelita again. Hee-hee. It's kind of funny though." Od said, smiling as he glanced over at Jeremy, who was now drooling on his pillow.

Yumi sat up and stretched. She started walking to the bathroom, when she noticed Od was behind her.

"Hey! Want to put shaving cream on their faces?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head, "No, I would like to use the toilet in privacy though Od." She said as she glared at him.

Od backed up to his sleeping bag, "Ok. Sorry." He said as he sat down and pouted. Yumi changed, washed her face and brushed her hair. She saw one of her old bruises from Bill. They were almost all gone now. Some she couldn't see anymore. She was glad that it was just her mom and her now. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Od with a feathered pen. He was tickling Jeremy's nose with the feather end. Jeremy woke up with a snort.

"Damn you Od. Why do you have to do this this early in the morning? Can't I sleep?" he asked groggily. He laid back down and pulled his covers over his head. Od stuck the feather down the blanket to hit Jeremy's face. Jeremy jolted up and grabbed the feather.

"Hey! That's not mine! That's Ulrick's. You better not break it." Od shouted.

"I'm not going to break it." Jeremy snapped. "I just want you to stop putting it in my face! Why don't you do it to Ulrick then, if the pen belongs to him." He said as he threw it across the room.

Od went to go pick it up. "Ulrick will hit me. Don't know about you, but I sure don't want to get hit by him." Od said, pointing a finger at Ulrick, who was starting to awake from the noise. "And why do you have to be mean about it? That's probably the first time I heard you get that mad before." he said. "It's just a pen."

"Yah, a pen with an annoying feather on the end that you keep shoving in people's faces." Jeremy said. He walked to the bathroom with his clothes to change.

"And it's a pen that belongs to me." Yumi and Od turned around to see Ulrick sit up and rub his eyes. "What's with all the noise?" he asked.

"That would be Od. He was putting that feathered pen in Jeremy's face and waking him up." Yumi said, smiling.

"I was just bored. No one was awake." Od said back. They then heard scratching at the door.

"Oh great, that's the dog. I have to let him out to go let him out now." Ulrick groaned. He began to stand up when Od yelled.

"I'll do it!" Od shouted. He jumped up and ran out of the door, scooping up a frightened dog on his way.

Yumi and Ulrick laughed. Yumi sat by Ulrick and gave him a small kiss. "You don't look awake yet." She said, snickering at Ulrick's tired face.

"No, I'm not. I only woke up about three minutes ago." He said. He smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her also.

There was a crash in the bathroom. Yumi and Ulrick jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "Jeremy? Are you ok? What happened?" Ulrick asked through the door. There was no answer, but they could hear a struggle. "Jeremy, we're coming in!" Ulrick yelled as he turned the doorknob. It wouldn't open. "Jeremy!" Yumi and Ulrick started pounding on the door, and they tried to break it down. The door gave way and fell to the ground, just as another crash was heard. They burst into the bathroom, but Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom was a mess. There wasn't one thing that wasn't broken, of that had fallen. Soaps and shampoos covered the ground, along with pieces of tile from the bathtub. The mirror had a huge crack in it, and water was shooting from the pipes beneath the sink.

"Oh! Ulrick!" Yumi gasped as she pointed to the soap covered floor. Ulrick kneeled down and examined the soap. There were footprints and smudges in the soap. Ulrick glanced up at Yumi, then back down at the ground. He saw Jeremy's footprints in the soap, along with some others he could not identify. "Do you know what these other prints from?" he asked Yumi.

Yumi kneeled beside Ulrick to look at the prints. "It looks like some kind of paw." She said slowly. Her face suddenly turned white. She looked at Ulrick. His face was white also. "Oh, Ulrick. It can't be. No, it can't. But, how would he?" she said. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Ulrick wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure he's fine. Yuki probably just put him in a cage like he did with you. We just have to go back in LYOKO and go to Yuki's house and get him out and then we can deal with Yuki." He said.

"But what if he didn't just put him in a cage? What if he hurts him? What if he does something terrible to Jeremy? I don't want to sound mean, but Jeremy can't protect himself for long. He doesn't even have a LYOKO character." Yumi said.

"Whoa. What happened here?" a voice behind them said. They turned around to see Od and the dog in the doorway. The dog ran into the bathroom and started licking up the soap. It then sneezed and shook his head from the taste and ran out of the bathroom. Od stepped in the room and looked around at the fallen heap of shower curtain in the tub. "What happened?" he asked Yumi and Ulrick.

"Yuki came and got Jeremy." Yumi said as she pointed to the paw prints in the soap. Od just stood in the middle of the room, unable to speak. He walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge, his head in his hands. There was then a moan and Od jumped up, as Yumi and Ulrick did the same. Od peered into the bathtub and carefully lifted the shower curtain. Under it lay Jeremy!

"Jeremy!" they all yelled. Ulrick and Od helped him out of the bathtub and laid him on Ulrick's bed.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and sat up, but fell back against the pillow with a groan. "Yuki." He murmured. He closed his eyes again and seemed to be asleep. But he then opened his eyes again. They grew wide with fright as he look past his three friends. "Yuki!" he shouted.

The others turned around just as Yuki jumped and pounced on Ulrick. He brought his head down towards Ulrick's ear. "How dare you bring her back. You will regret it." He whispered hoarsely into Ulrick's ear. Yumi grabbed a metal baseball bat while Od, the lamp. They both charged at Yuki at full speed. Yuki jump and landed on the bed. Jeremy tried to hit him, but Yuki hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious. Ulrick got to his feet, opened his closet door and grabbed a sword from the back. It was one that his father gave to him for one of his birthdays. He pulled it out of the sheath and ran at Yuki after tossing the sheath to the side.

Yuki turned and jumped behind Yumi. Yumi tried to kick him in the face, but he moved and grabbed her neck. He then squeezed lightly while grinning at Ulrick. Ulrick stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his sword as Yumi's face filled with pain. "Let her go Yuki." He said, avoiding Yumi's painful looking face. Od slowly came up behind Yuki, not being seen. Ulrick glanced over at him, then lowered his eyes so Yuki wouldn't know that Od was behind him, almost. Yumi struggled to loosen the grip around her throat. Yuki just squeezed tighter. Yumi gasped in a breath, and lowered her hands. Ulrick flinched as he saw this. Od raised the lamp and moved forward a couple for steps.

"Maybe I should let you know that I do happen to know you are behind me." Yuki then said. He gave a swish of his tail and knocked Od across the room. Ulrick took this time to charge at Yuki while he was turned away. Yuki then tightened his grip on Yumi's throat, making her cry out in pain. Ulrick again stopped short, just a few feet away from them both. He threw the sword and it drove into Yuki's shoulder, but alas, not the one with the hold on Yumi. Yuki screamed out. Then glared at Ulrick. "You…you." Yuki spun Yumi around and grabbed her arms to prevent her from trying to attack him. He looked at Ulrick with a smirk, then lowered his face and kissed Yumi, right on the lips.

"NOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Ulrick yelled. Yumi tried as much as she could to force her face away from Yuki's. Yuki drew away from her as Yumi wiped her lips off as hard as she could. She suddenly went limp and fell to the ground. "My work here is done. Bye now." Yuki said as he vanished from sight.

Ulrick ran to Yumi, "Yumi. Yumi! Wake up Yumi. Od, she isn't waking. What do we do?" he said as Od came up beside them.

"I…I don't know. She doesn't look like she fainted. I don't know what happened." Od said.

To be continued…

Hahahahahahaha! sighs I have finished this chapter. looks around Isn't anyone happy for me? well, I am happy for myself. Bye all! Till my next chapter!


	16. The Fight

_Continued from before…_

Ulrick took Yumi's hand as she still slept. "Why? Why does this have to happen? Can't Yuki just leave us alone for once?" Ulrick thought as stood up to look at Yumi. He tried to wake her up again but nothing had work so far.

Od came up behind Ulrick, "I know that you are angry Ulrick, but you can't do anything about it. You just have to wait for her to wake up on her own." He said, laying a hand on Ulrick's shoulder.

Ulrick turned and glared at Od. "There is something I can do. I can go to LYOKO and make Yuki fix Yumi so she won't sleep any more." Ulrick jumped up and ran to the door, "Od, keep an eye on Yumi until I get back." he said as he ran out the door, then down the street to the old factory. He stopped by Jeremy's house before going to the factory.

"Ulrick? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, seeing Ulrick on his doorstep panting and trying to talk.

"You have to come with me. We have to hurry Jeremy." He said. Jeremy nodded and called in the house that he was leaving. Jeremy ran behind Ulrick, wondering where he could be taking him. Then he saw the factory come into view.

"Why are we at the factory Ulrick?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Please, I need to get into LYOKO and you are the only one who can transport me there." Ulrick said, pleading.

"I can't just let you into LYOKO without any reason. Xana hasn't launched an attack, so what need is there for you to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, please. I beg you, you have to help me. I have to go because of Yumi. You saw what Yuki did to her. I have to go and try to get him to take this curse or whatever it is back. Please Jeremy, please?" Ulrick said.

Jeremy sighed. Ulrick looked so pitiful, the way he cared for Yumi so much. He was willing to go to LYOKO and force Yuki to make her better. "Fine, I'll help, but you have to be careful. If you get hit too many times you know that you will not be able to come back. So, please don't get so angry that you end up not coming back. What if Yumi wakes up and you are gone? What will we tell her? Promise me you will be careful." Jeremy said.

Ulrick nodded and pushed the button on the escalator. Jeremy got off while Ulrick rode down to the bottom floor. He stepped into the LYOKO tube transporter and was sent to LYOKO. Ulrick landed in the desert region. From a distance away, he saw Aelita stand up and walk towards him.

"What are you doing here Ulrick?" She asked.

"I have come to make Yuki make Yumi better." Ulrick answered. He turned and looked out across the land, trying to decide where Yuki's castle might be.

"Ulrick? How are you going to do that? What if you get hurt?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to try. What ever it takes to get Yumi back to herself." He said. He walked away. 'How am I going to find the castle?' He wondered. He turned around and saw Aelita behind him. "What are you doing!" he yelled, jumping back.

"I am going to help you. You can't do this on your own, and I would just be stuck here doing nothing, so let me come with you. I can help you find the castle." she said.

"Ulrick thought about it for a moment, "Ok, I guess you can come. But, I will fight Yuki if it comes to it, ok?" he said firmly. Aelita nodded. Ulrick turned and walked away with Aelita behind him.

"Hey Ulrick, I think the castle is that way." Aelita said, pointing in the other direction. Ulrick turned and looked at her.

"How do you know where the castle is?" He asked, confused. 'If she has known, then why has she not told me before?'

"Oh, I don't know where the castle is, I just have a…let's just call it a hunch." she said smiling.

Ulrick looked at her carefully. She didn't seem herself some how. But, he carelessly shrugged the thought away and nodded. "Ok, if you think so." He walked in the other direction.

Behind him, Aelita smirked. 'That fool.' She walked behind him, smiling the whole way. Suddenly, the trees of the forest opened up and a castle stood in an opening.

Ulrick gapped in amazement at the large building. "Hey Aelita, you were right. The castle is right here…" Ulrick stopped short as he felt a blow to his head. As he fell to the ground, he saw Aelita with a large stone in her hand with a small patch of blood on it. Just then, she morphed into Yuki. 'No! Yuki was pretending to be Aelita!' he thought. His eyesight got blurry, and he fell unconscious.

_Back to Yumi…_

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Od shouted as he rummaged through Ulrick's closet. He pulled out a game board and sat on the floor. He opened the box expecting to find a game, but instead, found papers and a few notebooks. "What is all this stuff?" Od asked himself as he picked up one of the notebooks and looked at it. "What! Ulrick has written this. Maybe this is some sort of diary?" Od smiled to himself. He looked around quickly even though there was no one in the room besides Yumi, but she still had not moved. Od turned back to the box and open to the first page.

'Mommy is leaving today for the hospital. Daddy says she is hurt but will be ok later. He tells me not to be afraid for her. I'm not afraid, because…'

"When is this from?" Od wondered. It sounded like Ulrick was young when he had written this, but Od couldn't find a date on the page. Od put it aside and went to the next notebook. 'Maybe this will be more recent.' he thought. He skimmed though some of the pages, looking for something interesting. One paper caught his eye. It had Yumi's name on it. 'Aha! Finally, something good.' Od thought as he put the other notebook back in the box.

'Yumi's been acting a bit strange lately. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't seen her father hit her that day on her doorstep. The same day that we first saw Yuki…'

"Yumi's father hit her!" Od cried out. He looked over at Yumi still asleep on the bed. 'I never knew about that. Is it true?' he wondered. He turned back to the page and kept reading.

'…first saw Yuki in LYOKO. I'm starting to get worried. Does he beat her? Or was it just that once? She was in a lot of pain when Yuki pressed his paw on her back, but why would he do such a thing? Then she came to school wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt! When I put my arm around her, she pushed it away and there were tears in her eyes. I want to help her, but I don't know what to do. If she could get better and not be in pain, then I would be able to hold her and see if she likes me or not.'

Od stopped reading, his mouth hanging open. 'I knew that Ulrick liked Yumi, but wow.' Od closed the book and put it back. "I shouldn't read this. These are Ulrick's thoughts." Od said to himself. Then he smiled to himself. 'Well, he shouldn't have written them down. Anyone could have found these, not just me.' Od sighed and placed the game box back in the closet. Then he went over to the bed and sat on the chair beside Yumi. "This is getting boring. I don't want to sit here all day, waiting for her to wake up." Od said out loud. "I should have brought Kiwi with me." he grumbled, closing his eyes.

Yumi stirred and opened her eyes. She rose from the bed and looked at Od, eyes closed and mumbling under his breath. She picked up the small iron lamp beside the bed, raised it above her, and brought it down on Od's head.

Od's eyes shot open as the lamp came in contact with his skull. Blood dripped down his nose as he fell to the floor, where he passed out.

Yumi dropped the lamp beside Od's body, walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and down the street to the factory.

When she arrived at the old factory, she went to the control room where she saw Jeremy at the computer. As she entered, he turned around.

His eyes grew wide as he saw Yumi walk into the control room. "Yumi!" he shouted. "You're awake! Oh thank goodness! Something as happened to Ulrick. I heard Ulrick in LYOKO a few moments ago and I think something is wrong. He sounded hurt or in trouble. You have to help him!" Jeremy said as he furiously typed at the keyboard. "I will send you were he was last heard from because his locater has been turned off or destroyed." he said.

Yumi walked up to Jeremy and spun the chair around so that Jeremy faced her.

"What are you doing? You have to go help Ulrick! You can't just stand here and…" Jeremy's words were cut off as Yumi grasped his neck with her hands. Jeremy struggled to remove Yumi's hands from his neck, but her grip was too tight. She squeezed harder on his neck and Jeremy gasped for breath while clawing at her hands.

Yumi quickly withdrew her hands and clutched her arm that had a deep scratch in it. She glared at Jeremy angrily as he fell to the floor, coughing and taking deep breaths.

"Yumi!" he wheezed, "What is going on?" Jeremy coughed. "Why are you doing this?" Jeremy struggled to breathe. He leaned over and tried to take deep breaths.

Yumi didn't say anything, she just watched Jeremy try to breath. She caught sight of the keyboard beside her on the desk. She ripped it out of the computer and walked towards Jeremy with it.

Jeremy raised his head at the sound of the keyboard. "Yumi? What are you doing?" he said as Yumi came closer and raised the keyboard slowly. "Yumi!" Jeremy yelled, trying to push himself back. He pulled himself up from the floor and stood on shaking legs. "Yumi please." he begged as Yumi came even closer. He stepped back a few feet and hit the chair. He stumbled and turned around, trying to run away. Suddenly, the keyboard hit his head and Jeremy fell to the floor. He turned around and saw Yumi raise the keyboard again and bring it down on him. Jeremy put his arms up to protect himself and it hit his wrists. He cried out and grabbed his arms, rubbing them to get rid of the pain.

Yumi threw the keyboard aside and picked up a pen from the desk. As Jeremy still rubbed his arms, Yumi stabbed him in the shoulder with the pen as hard as she could.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Jeremy cried out. He clutched his bleeding shoulder to stop the flow of the blood to the injury. He jumped to his feet in the best way that he could, and he struggled to run away from Yumi.

Yumi allowed Jeremy to get a couple of feet, and then ran past him with the pen in hand, jabbing it into his chest as she past. Jeremy fell and grabbed at the pen, but decided not to pull it out because it gave him too much pain. Yumi walked up to him and lowered herself to her knees.

Jeremy looked up at her. "Why Yumi? Why are you doing this?" he said slowly. Yumi cocked her head to the side and didn't answer. Then, she quickly pulled the pen out of Jeremy.

"AHHH!" Jeremy gave a small cry. He brought his hand to the wound. Yumi raised the pen again and stabbed Jeremy again and again. "AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" Jeremy fell face first on the ground and lay still. Yumi stopped stabbing and looked from Jeremy to the bloody pen in her hand. She casually dropped the pen, stood up, and walked away, out of the control room and to the transporter room.

When she arrived, she went to the middle of the room where the cords and cables were. She grabbed a few of them and pulled them out of the floor. Sparks flew and the cables hissed. Yumi pulled more and more until all of them were writhing on the ground. She gave a small smile as she checked to make sure that there was no way for Ulrick to come back. Then she walked outside where Yuki was waiting.

"Is everything done my dear?" he asked. Yumi gave a nod. "Good. Now, shall we go home?" Yuki said as he turned his back to Yumi and looked back at her. Yumi walked up and climbed on his back, and sat below his shoulders. Yuki jumped in the air and dissolved in the air along with Yumi.

When they solidified, they were in the region of LYOKO. Yuki ran in the direction of his castle. They arrived at the door and Yumi climbed down from Yuki's shoulders and followed him inside. Yumi followed Yuki upstairs where Ulrick was chained in one of the rooms.

"Yumi! What are you doing here? Run!" Ulrick cried when he saw Yumi walk through the door. Yumi said nothing as she stood beside Yuki.

"My dear boy, can you not see that she is under my control?" Yuki asked, putting a paw under Yumi's chin and lifting it slightly. "How about a game, do you like games?" Yuki asked Ulrick.

Ulrick turned his head away from Yumi. He couldn't stand seeing her be touched by Yuki. "What kind of monster are you? Let her go! This isn't a game!" he yelled. He whipped his head around to glare at Yuki.

"My, my, what an evil stare. Well, let us play this game first, and it will decide if I let her go or not. What do you say to that? Winner gets to take this girl." Yuki said, pulling Yumi close and kissing her hair, all while watching Ulrick.

"STOP IT! Leave her alone!" Ulrick yelled, pulling at the chains binding him to the wall.

"What a temper you have. We'll just have to fix that. Now, about that game offer? Do you accept?" Yuki asked, walking towards Ulrick and stopping right in front of him.

Ulrick thought about it for a moment. 'If I win, Yumi and I will be able to go. But, Yuki seems to keen on winning. He sounds like he had an advantage, or a trick.' Ulrick sighed, 'I have to try, for Yumi.' he hung his head, "I'll play your game." he said quietly.

Yuki smiled, "Then let's begin." The chains holding Ulrick fell away. Ulrick stood up carefully. "Now, don't get any ideas of running away or anything, because if you do, I will kill her." Yuki said, putting a paw lightly around Yumi's throat.

"Fine! Just let her go, don't hurt her!" Ulrick yelled, but didn't move so nothing would happen to Yumi.

Yuki glared at Ulrick, and then slowly withdrew his paw. "Now, the object of the game. Win. That's all there is to it." Yuki said, pushing a button on the wall beside him.

The room melted away and Ulrick found himself in a place full of sand. On the other side, he could see Yuki and Yumi. Yumi was on a platform above them. She jumped down and walking to Yuki, where he told her something in a hushed voice. Yumi nodded and looked at Ulrick. Yuki jumped on the platform. She was dressed in a skimpy black leather outfit and knee-high black army boots. Ulrick could not help looking at her longingly. A rope came out of a bracelet on Yumi's wrist and whipped Ulrick in the head.

"Ow!" he cried as his hand flew to the now red mark on his forehead. "Yumi, why'd you do that?" he said angrily. Yumi said nothing; she just readied herself to attack again. "Am I fighting Yumi!" Ulrick yelled, looking up at Yuki on the platform.

"Yes, did I forget to mention that? Well, you are fighting her. You better watch the fight instead of me." Yuki said casually.

Ulrick gave a puzzled look at Yuki. 'Watch the fight? I won't fight Yumi. I can't fight her.' Ulrick started to turn back to Yumi when he felt the rope hit him in the back. It was sharper and it knocked him to the floor. He looked up and Yumi stood over him, the rope in hand.

"You had better start fighting, or you shall lose." Yuki called down to Ulrick.

Ulrick looked at Yumi with pleading eyes. 'But I don't want to fight her.'

_To be continued…_

_Don't anyone be mad at me for killing Jeremy, he is a weakling anyhow. But, don't worry, things will get better…eventually. R&R and no flamers please!_


	17. Coming to

_Continued from before…._

"Yumi, please stop this. I don't want to fight you!" Ulrick yelled as Yumi ran at him, preparing to whip him with the rope once more. She raised the rope and brought it down on him. Ulrick fell to the floor, his shoulder bloody, along with his face. He struggled to rise, only to have Yumi press her foot on his back, pushing him back on the ground, saying nothing.

"You see, my dear Ulrick, she is under my control now, there is nothing you can do for her. All you can do is let her kill you slowly and accept it gratefully. It will be the best thing she can do for you." Yuki said, flicking his tail calmly from side to side while calling Yumi back. Ulrick stood and glared at Yuki.

"I will not let you succeed in seducing Yumi. You can never beat me. I will make sure she returns to normal and then she'll help me kill you." Ulrick shouted.

"Nothing you do will bring her back, and you are getting me angry for the last time. Yumi, kill him." Yuki gave a wave of his paw as he spoke.

Yumi ran at Ulrick, who desperately tried to think of a way to protect himself. 'Wait, didn't Yuki kiss Yumi, and that's when she changed? What if it has a counter attack on the virus?' Ulrick thought. He ran forward and met Yumi halfway, taking her in his arms, and kissing her fiercely. Yumi struggled to get away, and then fell to the floor. "Yumi! Yumi, are you ok?" Ulrick asked her, dropping to his knees to lift her head.

Yumi stirred and opened her eyes, "Ulrick? Uggh, what happened?" she said, closing her eyes again and holding her head.

Ulrick smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad your ok." tears ran down his face.

"Ulrick, what's the matter? What happened to your shoulder!" Yumi sat up, seeing the blood fall from Ulrick's arm.

"Oh, that doesn't matter now; all that matters is that you're ok now. Do you remember anything of what happened?" he asked, wiping his face.

"No, the last thing I remember is Yuki at your house and kissing me," Yumi shuddered at the though, "then everything sort of just went away, like I was in darkness and couldn't see or hear anything. I don't even know how long it has been. How long has it been?" Yumi asked.

"That doesn't matter." Ulrick smiled, "Do you know how much trouble you have put all us through?" he said, laughing.

"No, what has been going on?" Yumi asked, standing to her feet with assistance from Ulrick.

"Well, well. It seems the fight is over. Oh dear, how unexciting it is now." Ulrick and Yumi looked up to see Yuki jump from the platform and land in front of them.

"You! You're the one who did this to me, didn't you?" Yumi said pointing to herself, then noticing the clothing she had on. "Eeekk! What the hell am I wearing?" she shrieked, trying to cover herself with her hands. Ulrick took off his top shirt and handed it to Yumi, who pulled it on hastily. "Thanks Ulrick." she said smiling. She looked back at Yuki. "Now, why did you bring us here?" she asked, pointing at him.

"I didn't make you do anything, you did it all yourself. I merely lead the way." he said, licking his paw. "But now, I think I will return you home, just to see the doings you did. Good-bye loved ones, for it may be the last time you will have sanity." Yuki waved his paw and Yumi and Ulrick slowly dissolved into the air.

_To be continued…_


End file.
